ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 14
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 14 "Jullie zijn terug!" riep Hyacintvlam toen Geelvaren en Natstorm het kamp binnendraafden. Vospoot schrok toen hij zag dat ze drie kittens bij zich hadden, terwijl Zachtkit en Tijgerkit juist weg hadden moeten gaan om deel te worden van de DonderClan. En wie was die derde kit? Geelvaren sprong tot ieders verrassing op de Verzamelrots, naast Beukster. "De DonderClan was aangevallen door de RivierClan. Omdat wij hen hielpen mochten we de kittens houden. Maar ook gaven ze ons een geschenk als dank; deze derde kitten heeft geen familie en zou sterven als wij haar niet geadopteerd hadden. Ze heet Lichtkit." Enkele katten sisten. "Dat is gewoon een leugen!" riep Modderstreep."De DonderClan heeft ons opgezadeld met een nutteloze kit, zodat zij minder monden te voeden hebben." Lijsterzang gromde."Waarom zou het een nutteloze kit zijn? Alle kittens kunnen op een dag goede krijgers worden." Er klonk wat instemmend gemurmel. "Maar wie gaat hem melk geven? Hyacintvlam is te zwak en Lavendelkruid's melk is met behulp van kruiden opgedroogd nu Ravenkit met Perzikpoot naar de RivierClan is..." zei Kersenlicht bezorgd. "Ik." klonk een stem achterin de menigte. Modderstreep en enkele anderen draaiden zich om. Het was Zeggepoel. "En hoe denk jij melk te hebben? Je bent jong en je hebt geen partner." mauwde Modderstreep met een vleugje minachting in zijn stem. Zeggepoel hief haar kin op."Ik ben inderdaad jong. Maar dat laatste klopt niet helemaal." Een glimp van trots twinkelde in haar ogen. "Ik verwacht kittens." Er klonken geschrokken stemmen en de mededeling ging door de menigte heen. Vospoot zag dat Hyacintvlam straalde van blijdschap voor haar vriendin. "Dat is geweldig!" mauwde Natstorm, Zeggepoel's broer."Wie is de vader?" Er viel een stilte toen alle katers elkaar vragend aankeken. "De vader..." prevelde Zeggepoel."Dat kan ik niet zeggen." Beukster fronstte."Hij is toch van deze Clan, Zeggepoel?" Zeggepoel knikte."Natuurlijk!" zei ze opstandig."Ik ben geen verrader..." haar stem stierf weg."Ik wil voor dat jong zorgen. Hyacintvlam heeft al haar kracht nodig voor haar eigen kits. Ik ben nog maar even in verwachting, maar ik heb genoeg melk voor één kit." Beukster knikte en wenkte Lijsterzang om te overleggen terwijl de katten weer naar de holen of op patrouilles gingen. "Zeggepoel!" hoorde Vospoot Hyacintvlam zeggen. Haar eigen vrolijkheid stak hem in zijn hart aan. Hij was blij voor Zeggepoel en voor de geadopteerde kitten. Desondanks spitste hij zijn oren toen hij Hyacintvlam iets zag fluisteren tegen Zeggepoel. "Hè... de vader... was het Moerassnor?" vroeg ze met grote, bezorgde ogen. Zeggepoel aarzelde even en haar vacht rees gedeeltelijk overeind. Dan boog ze haar kop. "Ja." prevelde ze."Het was Moerassnor." Vospoot kon gemakkelijk zien dat ze loog, maar dat had Hyacintvlam niet opgemerkt. Vospoot bedacht dat Zeggepoel wel degelijk een kat uit een andere Clan als partner had. Maar hij besloot om het geheim te houden. Hij zou het zelf wel zien, aan het uiterlijk van haar kittens, aan hun aard en aan de geur op Zeggepoel's vacht na een "jachtpartij". Plots klonk er een luide gil. Rozenloof was het oudstenhol net komen uitrennen en rende panisch heen en weer. "Heemstroos!" gilde ze."Heemstroos!" De medicijnkat kwam haar hol uitdraven. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze bezorgd. "Muntwolk! Muntwolk wil niet ophouden met hoesten!" De ogen van de roste oudste waren groot en tragisch. "Oh nee.." prevelde Heemstroos. De medicijnkat rende snel naar het oudstenhol toe, waar een ruwe hoest opklonk. "Ze heeft Groenhoest of zo!" jammerde Rozenloof. Lijsterzang trippelde naar haar moeder toe om die te kalmeren."Het is al goed. Heemstroos is een goede medicijnkat, vooral met de hulp van Wilgpoot." troostte ze. Rozenloof haalde diep adem en knikte. "Hoe zit het met Hazelpoot? Heeft haar ziekte zich dan verspreid? En we hebben nog zo gezorgd dat ze het medicijnhol niet uitging..." Heemstroos fronstte diep."Ze is het medicijnhol ook niet uitgegaan. Dit is een andere ziekte. Onze Clan... leidt onder twee verschillende ziektes. Groenhoest van Hazelpoot en de onverklaarbare ziekte die Muntwolk heeft gevat." Hyacintvlam kwam de kraamkamer uitdraven."Niet alleen Muntwolk." hijgde ze."Tijgerkit niest steeds." Heemstroos bracht Muntwolk naar het medicijnhol terwijl Wilgpoot naar de kraamkamer trippelde om Tijgerkit op te halen. "En Lichtkit en Zachtkit? Hyacitvlam en Zeggepoel, pas goed op ze. Ze mogen de kraamkamer niet uit, onder geen enkele omstandigheid." miauwde Lijsterzang. "Zij zijn veilig en wel." antwoordde Zeggepoel."Hyacintvlam kan de kraamkamer sowieso niet uit en Zachtkit is zwak, net als Tijgerkit. Hopelijk komen ze deze bladkaal door. Lichtkit is sterk, maar heeft verzorging nodig. Ik zorg dat dat gebeurt." Beukster knikte. "Hoe zit het met Hazelpoot, Muntwolk en Tijgerkit?" vroeg Lijsterzang aan Heemstroos toen die terugkeerde. "Hazelpoot is stabiel, maar wordt nog steeds nauwelijks tot niet wakker. Muntwolk is gekalmeert en Tijgerkit slaapt." Enkele katten zuchtten opgelucht. Vospoot huiverde. Hij had afleiding nodig... dolgraag zou hij naar de WindClangrens toegaan om met Papaverpoot te stoeien, maar hij wist niet of ze er zou zijn. Ze hadden niets afgesproken. De laatste paar dagen ontmoetten ze elkaar vaker om dingen over hun Clans te vertellen en hun nieuwste vechtbewegingen te laten zien. "Heemstroos, weet jij hoe we de ziektes kunnen genezen?" vroeg Zeggepoel bezorgd. Heemstroos schudde haar kop."Hazelpoot's groenhoest kan met kattenkruid en veel rust genezen worden... maar het kattenkruid is overal opgedroogt en weggerot. We hebben geen enkel blaadje meer over, zelfs niet bij de tweebeenplaats." Geschokte miauwen klonken op uit de menigte. "Wat doen we dan met Tijgerkit? Hij overleeft het nooit!" jammerde Hyacintvlam. Natstorm drukte zijn neus troostend tegen haar wang."Tijgerkit gaat het overleven." miauwde hij vastberaden. Heemstroos schudde haar vacht door elkaar."Ik kan een speciaal, kostbaar mengsel klaarmaken voor Tijgerkit. Het verzacht zijn keel en maakt zijn luchtwegen open." Hyacintvlam keek hoopvol."Echt waar?" De medicijnkat knikte bevestigend. "Dan gaan we de kruiden toch zoeken?!" miauwde Wilgpoot opgewonden. Heemstroos knikte."Maar eerst gaan we iets doen." een glimlach trok over haar gezicht terwijl ze het zei. "Beukster." Beukster knikte berekenend en sprong op de Verzamelrots."Wilgpoot. Jij was een ijverige krijgsleerling, maar jouw ambities en jouw passie liggen op een heel andere plek. Wil jij het pad van een krijger verlaten en dat van een medicijnkatleerling betreden?" Wilgpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open. "Ja!" riep hij dolgelukkig. "Dan ga je deze nacht, bij halve maan, naar de Maangrot om een echte medicijnkat te worden." besloot Beukster. De Clan juichtte voor Wilgpoot, maar sommigen waren er te ongelukkig voor. Wilgpoot zou de ziekte in de Clan wel weten te stoppen, dacht Vospoot trots. Zijn broer was enorm slim. "Vospoot, help jij mee met het zoeken naar kruiden?" vroeg Heemstroos."Het spijt me dat ik Hazelpoot voorlopig niet kan helpen. Over een paar dagen, wanneer het minder koud wordt, wat ik kan zien aan de wolken nu, zouden we misschien wat nieuwe blaadjes kattenkruid moeten vinden. Al zullen die het niet lang houden. Maar nu..." Ze liep samen met de twee broertjes het kamp uit."... moeten we op zoek gaan naar honing, pepermunt en opgedroogd kattenkruid, om een mengsel te maken voor Tijgerkit." Haar snorren trilden."Gelukkig hebben we dat laatste kruid in overvloed." Wilgpoot knikte zwijgend. "Wat fijn dat je nu een medicijnkatleerling bent!" fluisterde Vospoot tegen zijn broertje. Die laatste mauwde blij, met een glimlach op zijn gezicht; "Ja," Plots klonken er luide pootstappen en de grond trilde. Heemstroos slaakte een alarmkreet en sleurde Wilgpoot en Vospoot achter een paar struikjes met zich mee. "RivierClan." fluisterde de medicijnkat."Een aanval! Ze weten dat we ziekte hebben in de Clan!" Vospoot schrok zo hard dat hij zo snel als hij kon wegrende via de achteruitgang van het kamp, om de Clan te waarschuwen. Heemstroos riep hem na, maar hij negeerde haar. Jammer genoeg kwam hij te laat. De Clan was al woest aan het vechten toen hij het kamp bereikte. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 13 ���� Hoofdstuk 15 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs